Discovery of a New Moon
by therichnobody
Summary: Xemnas wants Saix to pay attention, and not just to the moon. So he reveals to him that there is another moon and Xemnas only knows the location. [XemnaSaix] fluff, if you can call it that, for xJaccehx.


Fan, Fan, Fan...(trinity!)

fic, fic, fic...(trinity!!)

ion, ion, ion...(trinity!!!) (triple trinity to the third power!) (T overload...T overload...)

(mainly to mess with lunarxshinobi...)

This fic is for xJacceehx, 'cause like I said, without her, I would still be saying whoever first put Xemmie and Saixie togethie (trinity!) is disgusting. (yeah I said it!) (no offense to whoever did it now, since I respect it.)

Bakura: Such a hypocrite-

Quiet you! On with the fic!

-----X-------X-----

"The moon is bright tonight," the Luna Diviner said to himself as he stared at the luminous orb. Today was unusually quiet in Castle Oblivion, mainly because Axel and Roxas were on a night mission and everyone else asleep. At least this is what Saix percieved. But right now he really didn't pay mind. He was placing all of his attention on musing about the moon. Footsteps echoed in the vast hall, taking their calm gait towards saix, and stopped when they reached the spot where he was.

"I'm surprised you're still awake, my Superior," Saix mumbled, not taking his gaze off of the moon. He heard a sigh behind him. "Something troubling you, sir?"

"...Why is it that you are so enticed by a simple thing such as an orbiting meteorite?" Xemnas stepped back, realizing what just came out of his mouth. Saix's muscles tensed, but he never moved from his position. Choosing a time to rekindle the comfort zone, he walked back to him and placed his hand around Saix's waist. "What I meant to say is, why is the moon so important to you?"

Saix didn't say anything. Xemnas looked at his face. Still, no emotion, a glazed look in his golden eyes. "Saix?"

Still no response. It took the effort of Xemnas turning Saix from the glow of the moon did he actually say something.

"Where did you come from?"

The Superior frowned. He knew Saix could get lost at times when moon gazing for lapses of periods, but this was ridiculous. "I've been here the whole time. This is what I mean, Saix, all it's doing is slowly destroying you."

"... ... ..." he turned back to the window but a large cloud was in obstructing his vision of the lunar sphere. His ears pricked, claws flexed, eyes turning a darker shade of orange, almost red. He was preparing to lash out if it wasn't for Xemnas grabbing him from behind. "Saix! Calm yourself!" he yelled as the beserker indeed calmed down, not by his command, but because of the moon emerging from the cumulus cloud. As he relaxed, his features reverted to normal as he resumed the glazed look.

Xemnas snapped him out of it.

"Saix, you do realize you were about to attack a _cloud_ of all things? Just because it blocked the moon for a few seconds?" he sighed, noticing that Saix didn't hear a word he just said. He let Saix's arms go as they lay limp on either side of him.

_Why does he let this happen to him? True, he gets an ummeasurable sure of power, but at the cost of draining every bit of his energy and leaving him prone to any attack. And outside of battle, he so absorbed and fascinated with it! Why can't he be as intrigued by me as he does that moon of his!?...maybe he can..._

Xemnas stared at Saix, then the moon, then thought...and said, "Saix, there is another moon."

Yeah, Saix heard this. He looked back at Xemnas and knew he was serious. "Really? And why is it that I have never seen it before?" 

"I'm not sure, but"-

"But? But what? Excuse me for saying this but you're lying, my Superior."

"I'm lying, am I? What if I show it to you?" a smile curled on Xemnas' lips as he knew Saix watching to see if he was correct. "But I warn you, it isn't like the moon you're used to."

"Hmph, I still think you're bluffing...What...does it look like? Is it even brighter that the moon I know of?" 

"I wouldn't say brighter, but it is definetely less cratered. Actually, it just has one. That means no dents, more moon."

"Show me. Show me your moon now Xemnas." Saix commanded. He had his full attention on Xemnas now. And as for Xemnas, he had his hands on the waist of his pants the whole time, inching them down bit by bit. He smiled.

"As you wish.." he purred and swiftly turning around, he pulled down his pants exposing his round, tan 'moon'. Saix's face immediately flushed red as he was taken aback by the sudden flash of bare bottom. Then he figured it out and smirked as Xemnas stood up, smiling as well and walking toward the Luna Diviner. They both embraced each other in a kiss, with Saix caressing the newly discovered 'moon'.

"Pardon my french, but you're an asshole," said Saix in between another kiss.

"I told you there was only one crater, and this crater wouldn't mind a comet flying in."

This turned both of them on, so they celebrated the new moon by 'breaking it in', under the glow of the actual moon.

-----X-------X-----

Fluffy! Like Panja! (huggles teddy) Yeah, I know I got the name from soneone's fic, so I'm saying right now I don't own the name of Demyx's teddy named 'Panja' as well the disclaimer: Me no own Kingdom Hearts, and stuff.

First attempt at a 'nice' fic, but I guess I failed. (having them 'do it' at the end) Ah well, another day, another fic...

Hope you all like it, and review!


End file.
